1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminating ventilator and, more particularly, to an illuminating ventilator having a power supply module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminating devices (e.g. recessed lamps) and ventilating devices (e.g. ventilators) are usually installed into a hollow opening in a ceiling to avoid affecting the appearance of an indoor space. Such an illuminating device and a ventilating device are disclosed in Taiwanese patents, such as Taiwan Patents No. 581206 and M316334, respectively.
However, before installing said recessed lamp or ventilator, a corresponding installation hole must be formed in the ceiling for the recessed lamp or ventilator to be installed therein. The formation of the installation hole adversely affects the appearance of the space where the recessed lamp or ventilator is arranged, and even makes the installation significantly complicated.
Hence, in order to bore holes as few as possible, the user tends to install an illuminating ventilator in the case that illumination and ventilation functions are both required. In this way, the illuminating ventilator provides illumination and ventilation functions at the same time, with only one installation hole required.
Nevertheless, a conventional illuminating ventilator has a ventilator and a lamp combined together to be installed in the installation hole in the ceiling. The ventilator has a power supply unit, and the lamp has another power supply unit. Therefore, the installer has to separately connect the power supply unit of the ventilator and the power supply unit of the lamp to an electrical power grid. Specifically, the connection process for settling each power supply unit includes complicated steps such as arranging wires, removing insulating layers of the wires, winding the wires together, rewrapping the wires with insulating materials (e.g. insulating tape), and packing the wires. Since such connection process must be done twice to separately connect the power supply units of the ventilator and the lamp to the electrical power grid, the installation of the conventional illuminating ventilator is inconvenient.
In another aspect, as would be appreciated by persons ordinarily skilled in the art, the power supply units of the ventilator and the lamp can be connected together in parallel in another type of conventional illuminating ventilator. As such, these two power supply units can be connected to a single power input. However, since the voltage and current for the ventilator are different from those for the lamp, appropriate insulating components and separating members are thus required to avoid the interference between the power supply units of the ventilator and the lamp, to further protect the ventilator and the lamp. According to the above, in this type of conventional illuminating ventilator, the power supply units of the ventilator and the lamp can be connected to the same power input, but the design thereof is rather complicated. Besides, such a conventional illuminating ventilator requires an additional insulating component and a separating member, thus resulting in a high production cost.
Furthermore, since the ventilator and the lamp are combined together, when a component of either the ventilator, the lamp or the power supply units needs to be repaired or inspected, the repairer must uninstall the entire illuminating ventilator for repairing or inspecting said component. Hence, it is hard to maintain and repair the conventional illuminating ventilator. In addition, with the inconvenience as described above in the installation of the conventional illuminating ventilator, the repairer has to face said inconvenience again when reinstalling the illuminating ventilator after the inspecting and repairing processes.
In light of the above, it is necessary to provide a modified illuminating ventilator for solving the problems of installation inconvenience, high production cost and repairing difficulty.